There's Something About The Hastings
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: AU: A new family just moved to Rosewood, they seem friendly enough, but there's just something off about the Hastings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This fic is for my little sister who convinced me to watch the series in under a week and write this for her. It was also her prompt.**

* * *

Hanna Marin stood at her kitchen counter, pouring coffee into her mother's thermos for her, before glancing at the clock. It wasn't a school day, so she didn't have to leave, she was just waiting for her friends, Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields, to arrive. She wasn't usually that anxious, especially on a weekend, but Aria had told her that someone was moving into the house next door to the DeLaurentis house, both were abandoned for over a year. It would be the first time anyone would have set foot in either of those houses since they had been abandoned.

"Bye, Hanna." Ashley Marin said, pecking her daughter's cheek as she rushed out of the home. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Mom." Hanna half waved, leaning on the counter and glancing back up at the clock. She really didn't want to go to the house alone, but if she had to, she would.

"Hey, Han." Emily said, entering the house a few seconds later, a wrapped plate in her hands. "Sorry, I'm late, but my mom wanted me bring these over to the new neighbors."

"That's nice of her." Hanna replied in a bored tone. "Where's Aria, she-"

"Said that she'd meet us there, remember?" Emily laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Or did you just stop listening after she told you about the house?"

"I could've sworn that she said she'd come over here first..."

Emily just shrugged and made her way toward the door with Hanna right at her heels. The walk wasn't too far, barely even a minute, actually, and as it turned out, there were a few people watching from the surrounding homes as some movers brought in boxes and furniture. Emily nudged Hanna lightly, pointing to where Aria stood underneath a tree, before walking over.

"Did you find anything out?" Emily asked, leaning against the tree.

"Their last name is Hastings and they have two daughters." Aria replied quietly, so as not to bring attention to herself. "But I haven't seen any of them yet."

"Who'd you ask?" Hanna furrowed her brow a little.

"The movers." Aria shrugged, glancing at the plate in Emily's hands. "Did your mom...?"

"Yeah." She nodded, glancing back at the house. "I don't want to go alone."

"Why?" Hanna asked, the corners of her lips turning up. "Do you think they're cannibals?"

"No!" Emily replied indignantly. "I just don't want to go alone, that's all."

"Maybe she thinks they're vampires." Aria supplied, making Hanna giggle. "That's why they're not outside."

"Okay, shut up." Emily grimaced, glaring at both of her friends. "If you won't go with me, then-"

"Oh, we'll totally go with you." Hanna said, looking down at Aria. "Right, Ar?"

"Oh, definitely." Aria nodded, looking back at Emily. "All you had to do was ask."

"I'm so done with you two." Emily muttered, walking over to the house, her friends only a few steps behind her.

Up close, the house didn't look nearly as imposing as it usually did, Hanna noticed, but then again, she had taken to crossing the street when she was going to pass it. Those two houses just gave her the creeps, always reminding her of ghosts and death. Wow, now she sounded like Emily, Hanna shook her head as they approached the front door, watching as Emily knocked tentatively. Leave it to Emily to knock on the door, hoping not to disturb someone. Hanna rolled her eyes, but didn't comment, only smiling when a brown-haired woman, who looked like she was in her early twenties opened the door.

"Hi," Emily smiled, her voice still wavering. "I'm Emily from down the street, my mom baked these for you." Emily thrust her arms forward, handing the woman the plate.

"Thanks." She said sweetly, studying Aria, then Hanna. "I'm Melissa, would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Emily nodded, following Melissa into the house with Hanna and Aria close behind, neither of them had actually been inside the home, it was a perfect opportunity to see how terrifying the house was.

It wasn't terrifying, in fact, it was bright and open. Light poured in through the windows and reflected off the white walls. There were boxes sitting everywhere, but Hanna wasn't focussed on that, the house was different than what she had expected. Though, it was fair to say that the home would have been different no matter what. Hanna had originally pictured the inside much like a dungeon, the floors covered with bones and dirt, stained with blood, cobwebs in the corners, maybe a few coffins, normal abandoned house stuff. But this house looked far from that.

"Hey, Melissa," Another voice called, followed by footsteps hurrying down the stairs toward them.

"Down here, Spence." Melissa replied, looking back at the girls. "So, do you three all go to Rosewood High?"

"Yeah." Hanna nodded, glancing up at the stairs. "We're juniors, actually."

"So is my sis- Hey, Spence." Melissa smiled, looking back at the stairs.

On the bottom step stood a brunette girl with pale skin. Her dark brown eyes were framed by thick glasses and she was wearing what looked to be work out clothes. The girl gave Melissa and the other three a tight smile and a constricted wave, before removing her glasses and putting them in her pocket. She walked over to Melissa, whispering into her ear, before pulling back, looking expectant.

"This is my sister, Spencer." Melissa rolled her eyes at the tight lipped girl. "She's a junior, too." Melissa looked at Spencer. "If it's not in your room, it's probably still in the truck."

Spencer nodded and promptly left the room.

"Sorry about her, she's a little..." Melissa paused, trying to find a word. "Anxious around people."

"Well, I totally understand." Aria spoke up, while Hanna nodded.

"Yeah," She agreed. "When Aria first moved here, she was a shut-in, totally afraid of her own shadow. Now look at her, people are afraid of her, now."

"Hanna." Emily chided softly, while Melissa chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you girls." She said, glancing out the window. "But, we still have some work to do, so..."

"Oh, we'll totally get out of your way." Aria nodded her understanding, grabbing Hanna's arm and leading her and Emily out of the house.

"See, Em?" Hanna laughed as they walked toward her house. "I told you they're not vampires."

"I never said they were." Emily rolled her eyes.

"That lady's sister was kind of weird, though, wasn't she?" Aria asked, looking over at Hanna and Emily for reassurance.

"Yeah," Hanna nodded seriously. "Totally weird, like-"

"Maybe she's just really shy, guys." Emily defended with a frown. "I mean everything's new and-"

"You just have a boner for the new girl." Hanna teased, grinning at her joke.

"No, I don't." Emily said.

"Yeah, you do!" Hanna continued as they entered her house.

"Shut up, Han." Aria sighed, as the blonde's grin fell. "Besides, for all we know, _you're _the one with the crush."

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Hanna, seriously?" Emily groaned when she, Hanna, and Aria walked into the cafeteria.

Hanna was trying to pick out which girls in the school would be more suited for Emily, but the taller girl was not so easily amused. Aria just rolled her eyes, leading the other girls to the lunch line before they sat down at their usual table. Hanna rolled her eyes, watching as their classmates passed by them. The sight of Spencer Hastings standing there with her lunch tray, looking utterly confused and terrified caught her eye.

"We should invite her to sit with us." Emily said, glancing over at the girl.

"Yeah, totally." Aria nodded, looking up from her cell phone. "I mean, she looks like a lost puppy..."

"Spencer!" Hanna called, standing up and getting the girl's attention. "You can sit here if you want."

The brunette caught Hanna's eye and walked over to their table before sitting down beside Hanna, . "I... Thank you."

"No problem." Hanna smiled, looking over at Spencer, who sat at the end of the bench, as far away from the others as she could.

"So, where are you from, Spencer?" Aria asked curiously.

"Philly," She answered, her voice quiet as she avoided eye contact. "My-uh my... d-d-d-dad, he got-he got, uh, transferred here."

"That's cool." Emily replied politely. "What's it like living in the big city."

"Busy, mostly." Spencer shrugged. "We-um... N-Nothing s-spe-ecial, I guess."

"Do you have your schedule?" Emily asked, interested. "Maybe we have some classes together."

"O-oh, um, yeah... Of course." Spencer said, rifling through her bag before handing Emily a slip of paper.

"Oh, cool." Emily smiled, glancing at the paper. "We have English and A.P. chem together."

"Let me see." Hanna said, holding out her hand for the paper. "Well, obviously we have English, me and Em are in the same class. Holy crap! What kind of genius are you?"

"What-uh what do you-?" Spencer furrowed her brow.

"You're like in a bunch of A.P. classes!" Hanna exclaimed, showing Aria the paper. "Every class but English! Do you even have a life?"

"Hanna!" Aria snapped, sending the blonde a glare, before looking kindly at Spencer. "Sorry, she doesn't understand the term 'tact.' Besides, you'll have tons of fun, I hear A.P. Chem is great."

"Yeah," Emily nodded, flashing Spencer a small smile. "And my lab partner lit his eyebrow on fire, so I need a new one."

"How does... how does that e-even hap-happen?" Spencer asked incredulously, before biting her lip and looking down.

"I told him not to wave the bunsen burner around." Emily shrugged, taking a bite of her lunch.

Spencer's brow furrowed but she didn't reply.

Hanna glanced over at the girl beside her, taking in her ramrod straight posture, the faint circles under her eyes that indicated a lack of sleep, Spencer seemed to notice Hanna's look, her gaze shooting up at the blonde. Hanna looked away, joining Aria and Emily's conversation about some paper that they'd have to write for history. Spencer didn't speak for the rest of the lunch, keeping her eyes at a downcast.

After lunch, Spencer quietly thanked the girls for inviting her to sit at their table before she walked away quickly. Hanna glanced down at Aria, who merely shrugged and walked to her locker. The blonde sighed, there was just something off about that girl, and she wanted to know why. Hanna went to her locker, that sat next to Emily's. She didn't even open it, the blonde had history next and really? There's nothing new about history. Ever.

"So..." Hanna prompted, leaning against the locker and looking at her friend.

"She's just shy." Emily rolled her eyes, pulling out her chemistry book. "You of all people should understand that."

"There's a difference between shy and chihuahua."

"She wasn't shaking, Hanna."

"She might as well have."

"Well, maybe if you didn't stare at her."

"I wasn't staring!"

"You were. It was weird."

"She's weird."

"That doesn't mean that you stare at her!" Emily replied, exasperated. "Look, I have class so-"

"Text me." Hanna commanded, crossing her arms.

"We both have class." Emily sighed as they began their walk down the hall.

"Class is for squares." Hanna shrugged, entering her classroom.

"Bye, Hanna." Emily said, leaving with a wave.

Hanna sat in the back of the class, her book out in front of her cell phone. The teacher, Mr. Mason, was probably four hundred years old and could hardly even see, making it all too easy for Hanna to text in plain sight. None of the other kids even paid attention either, so Hanna didn't feel very guilty about ignoring him completely. Besides, she'd already learned all of that in fifth grade through sophomore year. Nothing had changed since then, or at least Hanna hoped as much.

_hey_ She sent to Emily. t_xt me. wats she doin?_

_Pay attention._ Was the reply nearly two minutes later.

_noooooooooo. history sucks. theres sumthing wrong w/her and i wanna kno wat_

U cant possibly kno that

_NE1 can tell. _

_Can u not judge?_

_can u just tell meeeeeeeeee?_

_Fine _Hanna could practically hear Emily's sigh. _We hav a lab and shes doin most of the work. shes not really talking either. is that what u wanted to hear?__  
_

_not rlly... _Hanna rolled her eyes, before furrowing her brow. Where did this new obsession with Spencer Hastings come from? _try 2 talk to herrr!_

_U talk to her! _

_im not in her class!_

_ENGLISH IS NEXT PERIOD!_

_ur yellin._

_Im not yelling._

_now ur not_

_Just talk to her._

_ur not my mom_

_Im not your spy!_

_ur my friend its the same thing_

_Thats only for crushes and enemies_

Hanna groaned, putting her head down on her desk. Emily wasn't helpful at all, what kind of friend wouldn't even spy on some weirdo for her? Oh right, Emily! The blonde's frown deepened as she looked up and watched as Mr. Mason struggled to reach the top of the blackboard. A grin creeped its way over her features as she watched the old man struggle, did that make Hanna a bad person? The rest of history class was spent watching Mr. Mason basically fail at life.

"Hanna, you seriously have a problem." Aria stated as they sat down in English class.

"You've been like this since lunch." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm not like anything." Hanna replied, crossing her arms.

Before either could argue, Spencer appeared in the doorway and sat down in the very front seat. Hanna felt herself fill with a rage. Who just sat in the front seat on purpose? God that girl was weird, her and her weird stutter and her nervous eyes. She was insane and Hanna knew it. The blonde watched as Spencer took notes on everything their teacher said, the way her brow stayed furrowed as if she were hanging onto every word that the man said. God she was weird.

"Maybe she just wants good grades." Aria whispered when Hanna voiced her opinion.

"She's a genius." Hanna replied. "She doesn't need to try hard."

"Just because she's in A.P. doesn't mean that she's a genius." Emily supplied from behind. "She probably just works really hard. Maybe she wants to get an Ivy League education."

"Why's she in normal English, then?" Hanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She doesn't seem too good with words." Aria murmured. "I mean-"

"A stutter doesn't affect writing." Emily snapped, causing the girls to frown. "Seriously, guys. Don't be jerks."

"It's just weird, okay?" Hanna said, making an irritated face.

"How?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I just get this vibe of crazy coming off her." Hanna shrugged. " She makes me nervous and I don't know why."

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Aria suggested.

"Because she stutters!" Hanna was whisper yelling. "And she cowers away from us like we're going to beat her up! I can't talk to someone if she's afraid of me!"

"Why not? Tons of people are afraid of you." Emily replied.

"Shut up." Aria grumbled, when the teacher turned his head. "He's looking."

Hanna whipped her head around and tried her best to look too bored for words. The teacher's gaze went right by them and over to a group of boys, who were throwing pencils into the ceiling, laughing when they got stuck. The blonde let out a slight sigh of relief when the teacher gave the boys a lecture about the importance of paying attention, at least she wasn't the one getting reprimanded. Bullet dodging was always one of her specialties.

"Just say hi if you want to know what's up with her." Aria mumbled, not looking away from the blackboard. "It's okay to make a new friend. We won't be too jealous."

"Gee, thanks." Hanna rolled her eyes and began to doodle in her notebook.


End file.
